Flashed
by Kizza is a RIOT
Summary: On a wild girls night out Abby dares Jess to flash a strange man but just who does that strange man turn out to be?... CHAP 2 WAS ALL DOWN TO MY MATE ROSIE-JESS so this is for u babes x
1. Chapter 1

"Okay you were soooo right I did need this Jess" said Abby half falling off her chair in drunkness  
"no problem, you look like you needed a break" said Jess happy with her desision to give Abby a good night out with some of the girls from work.  
"Okay, okay lets play dares" Abby suggested suddenly all excited.  
"Ooh dares, i love this game and i always win" said Jess excited too,  
"I dare you to kiss that girl in the corner" she dared caroline a girl from work. The girl smiled and made her way over to the girl before kissing her then making her way back to the table, Abby looked at Jess.  
"Your turn, i dare you to go over and flash that guy" she pointed to the back of a head of a tall dark haired man sat talking to two close friends. But she was too drunk to see properly  
"I dunno i've never really flashed a guy before" Jess hesitated  
"Look its easy, ill show you" Abby climbed off her chair walked over to a small fat loner in the coner and flashed her bra to him. Then walked back to Jess smiling  
"Now youre turn" she beckoned jess but she still looked unsure.  
"Oh come on what happened to im jess i love dares because i always win?" she lauhed the other two girls laughing too.  
"Fine!" Jess snapped as she got off her chair all nervous and walked over to the man Abby had chosen.  
She tapped him lightly on the shoulder before saying excuse me and then pulled her red top over her face reavealing her designer blue bra on show. After several seconds she lowered her top back down. The gasped loudly as Abby giggled behind her. "BECKER" she cried, Becker still looking at what she'd just shown her looked at her shoked face  
"Hi Jess" he said smoothly  
"yes..hi jess" she looked behind him where stood both Matt and Conner...


	2. Chapter 2

Jess looked up at Matt wide eyed, he just stared at her not believing quite what he saw.  
"Whats wrong Jess, something caught your eye" Matt giggled behind her back. Jess tears beginning to prickle in her eyes ran out of the bar, Becker looked at Matt shamefully then ran out after Jess.  
"What?" asked Matt to Conner.

"Jess" called Becker as he caught up to her  
"What do you want?" she asked fiercly  
"Just to see if youre okay?" he asked astonished at her tone of bite  
"Well im great, fantastic! How could I not be when I just embarrassed myself in front of my boss and my co-workers?" it was a sarcastic question  
"it wasn't that bad" Becker offered her sympathy  
"Wasn't that bad? Becker I just flashed my bra to my BOSS never mind the guy that I fancy!" Jess shut her mouth realising what she'd just said. Becker looked at her embarrassed yet awfully flattered.  
"I have to go" she muttered before turning her back on him  
"No, Jess...wait..." She turned around embarrassed to look him in the eye. After a long pause Becker asked  
"Do you mean me or Conner?" double checking his look  
"Well obviously Conner, he's hot and sexy and not to mention my best friends boyfriend?" Becker looked surprised  
"You think im sexy?" he asked Jess hesitated  
"Well... yeah I suppose, not to mention really fit!" she said to herself "I said that out loud didn't I?" she asked red faced. He nodded.

Jess turned to leave before she heard "you're not bad yourself..." she turned around astonished.  
"Excuse me?" she asked eyebrows raised  
"Your heard me, actually I was quite impressed by your little show in their..." he continued moving closer to her  
"impressed?" her voice was quet. Not very jess...  
"I reckon Matt was jealous" Jess laughed  
"No I mean it, I see the look in his eye, he wants you jess..." "But he can't have you, you know why?" "Why?" he was awfully close now making her heart race " because I want you..." he closed the small gap between them his lips just inches from hers.  
"...but if you don't want to then..," he backed away from her. "No" she cried out uncontrollably. "Tell me you think I'm sexy again" he said to her playing with her moving close again "you are so sexy" she emphases the so. With that he leant forward kissing her, his lips so very gently against hers making her tingle inside. Then leaving her before he whispered "Oh and if you ever want to give me a private show the be my guest" and the he was gone leaving Jess alone touching her lips of where he just been.


End file.
